Final Fight
by Fishychan
Summary: Lupin and Fujiko Get in a fight. But it's not like the others they have.........one shot


Jigen And Goemon were sitting on the couch, flipping through the T.V. guide and the T.V. trying to find something to entertain themselves. Zenigata had been put away to heal from what the doctors called "paranoid stress." so without Pops around to chase them, and make him look like a damned fool, there was no point really in pulling a heist  
  
Jigen sighed heavily and spit out the cigarette butt from his mouth. The he pulled out his lighter and lit off another one he pulled from his jet black coat pocket. Tipping his head back so he was facing the ceiling of the apartment he let out a puff of smoke.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
The noise echoed though out the apartment. Goemon tipped his head and smirked, know that Lupin had once again tried to make a move onto Fujiko. Jigen Turned down the T.V. and Goemon set down the T.V. guide only so they could hear the fight. Finally, some entertainment.  
  
****************************  
  
"You sick Pervert!" Screamed the Enraged Fujiko at the top of her lungs. She only bent over to pick up her lip gloss when Lupin reached over and grabbed her butt.  
  
"Oh, come on now Fuji-cakes, you know you liked it!" Said Lupin as he leaned against the dresser. Fujiko simply rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh, did I really make you feel that bad? Let me make it up with a hug a kiss, and maybe a little make-up sex" he said as he slyly walked over to Fujiko. She turned around, a vase of flowers , that she had received from Lupin for her birthday, in her hands.  
  
"You take one step near me, And I swear I'll throw this at you" she said, fire burning in her eyes.   
  
"You look really cute when angry my little Fujiko" He took another step and Fujiko kept her promise, and threw the vase straight for Lupin's face. His eyes shot wide open, and then he ducked with his hands over his head.  
  
Behind him, the vase shattered against the wall, breaking into a thousand pieces. The water pooling around the edges, and the flowers lying sprawled across the floor. After Lupin thought it was safe, he stood up-right again and looked at the damage. Now it was his turn to be furious.  
  
"Dammit Fujiko! Why is it when I give you something nice, you turn around and use it as a weapon against me?" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Maybe if you stopped acting like pervert and treated me with a little self respect!" Said the just as Furious brown haired woman.  
  
"Wha....? I treat you with plenty of respect, and as a living being for that matter!"   
  
Fujiko gave him one of her blackest looks and folded her arms then looked down, then she stormed out of the room. Slamming the door shut. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her, Lupin felt a stab of guilt. He has always made Fujiko upset, but never this bad. Usually she and him were playing around.  
  
"Well, it's her fault anyway, She started it." he stated and stormed out into the main living area, were his best buddies were scrambling, as if trying to make it look as though they were doing something other than listening to the fight that was happening in the room behind them.  
  
Lupin sat down in the oversized sofa and placed a hand over his eyes. Goemon and Jigen just stared at their friend, A long eerie silence hung over the room. Finally Goemon Broke it.  
  
"Lupin."  
  
"What now Goemon." replied Lupin in an irritable voice.  
  
"You should really go and talk to Fujiko, the least you could do is apologize."  
  
"Why the hell should I? She was the one that started it." he stated coldly.  
  
"Yes, but you were the one that made her leave that room in tears."  
  
"You mean......I....made her cry?" Lupin cringed as another pang of guilt swept over him when they nodded their heads. Lupin sighed and got up out of the comfort of the chair to apologize to The girl companion. He looked at her door, then turned around just in time to see Jigen and Goemon turn their heads quickly back to the T.V.  
  
Lupin sighed and knocked on the door. Nothing. He placed his ear on the door, to knock again and see if he could hear any answers. He listen closely, and he could make out the sound of tiny sobs. Counting mentally he waited till he got to the #3 then opened the door.  
  
"Fujiko?" he questioned. Fujiko turned her head and saw Lupin. Wiping a few tears away from her eyes she scowled at him.  
  
"What....back to harass me some more. Try to get me to sleep with you?" she said, with hints of anger, sarcasm, and a broken heart lining the words. Lupin stared at her, shocked that she would say something like that.   
  
"Actually no." he said calmly as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. " I came to apologize. And so I'm sorry I've treating you like dirt, and stuff. I ...I guess I never really stopped to think about how you would feel about it."  
  
By the time he had finished saying these things, Fujiko had sat up, and was now seated by Lupin. An awkward silence hung in the room after he finished his apologies, neither one of them sure of what to do next.  
  
"I'm sorry to Lupin." Lupin was quite taken aback.|  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"For all these years, making you jealous by seeing other men, and then destroying your gifts you have given me. But...but it's only because......."  
  
"Because.....?" Lupin Prodded on. Suddenly Lupin Found himself being kissed by Fujiko. The kiss was wonderful, he had dreamed of this, and it was finally happening. Then she pulled away, and it disappointed Lupin.   
  
"What?" questioned Lupin.  
  
Fujiko wrung her hands together before giving her explanation. "I've always had feeling for you Lupin, But you would never give me a chance to show you, what with all your antics of trying to hit on me. So to make up for that, I would always find some man who could treat me the opposite of you, this was only to get you back. I'm so sorry Lupin." she finished with a heavy sigh.  
  
Lupin just smiled at his 'Fuji-cakes' sitting next to him, then pulled her into another kiss. 


End file.
